une soirée de folit
by zoubi2320
Summary: newtiteuf venait de faire la fête chez un ami mais ne se rappelait de rien. C'est alors qu'il voit son ami, unsterbliicher. qu'il aime depuis toujours et qui ne lui a jamais avoué ces sentiments. Il ne devait normalement pas partager le même lit que lui. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ?


Bonjour cette fan-fiction contient du lemon entre newtiteuf et unsterbliicher. Donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, cette lecture ne vous est pas conseillée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

NT venait de faire la fête chez un ami mais ne se rappelait de rien. C'est alors qu'il voit son ami, qu'il aime depuis toujours ne lui a jamais dit, partager le même lit que lui. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ?

Un profond mal à la tête le réveilla. Il regarda dans tous les sens pour savoir où il se trouvait. Il vit alors une légère lumière qui venait de dehors émaner dans la pièce, et reconnut quelques meubles de sa chambre. Il commença à chercher l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet pour voir plus clair, quand il l'atteignit et qu'il lampe, il vit quelqu'un à coter de lui torse nu, lui tournant le dos. Il sentit son mal de tête s'accroitre en voyant l'homme allongé à côté de lui, encore endormi. Il se leva en se disant que ça ne devait être que son coup d'un soir d'hier, et qui allait partir dès qu'il se serait réveillé. Et en arrivant devant la porte, il sentit une main tiède l'attraper. Il se retourna et vit Unster, les yeux encore un peu fermés à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Avec une voie douce il lui dit :

-NT, tu ne veux pas qu'on remette ça se matin, comme hier ?

Il plissa alors les sourcils car il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Il se rappelait juste du début de fête chez Siph hier, qui était plutôt bien arrosée. Il avait alors des sueurs froides car il savait qu'il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. Il fit alors un geste brusque pour qu'il lui lâche la main et s'empressa d'aller se voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il vit alors son visage un peu rose, mais surtout la trace de morsure sur son cou. C'est alors que son mal de tête lui créa un petit malaise. Unster arrivas avec un verre d'eau et un doliprane. NT pris le comprimé et il remarqua les griffures sur le dos de son ami qui était en train de remplir le verre. Son ami lui dit alors:

-Tu sais je suis contant que tu mes avouer tes sentiment. Du coup je ne regrette pas du tout ce qu'on a fait. Mais si ça te gène je peux essayer de tout oublier.

NT ne comprenne rien de ce que lui disait son ami. Et lui proposa alors de lui faire le petit déjeuner et de le manger dans le salon sur le canapé. Il lui fit alors un signe de la tête pour lui dire oui. Il lui attrapa alors la main jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant qu'il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, Unster lui s'était assise sur une chaise et était absorber dans ces pensées. Ils allaient s'assoir sur le canapé. Unster prix une chocolatine sur le plateau est dite :

-alors ou est-ce que je pourrais commencer ?

-bas part le début

-ah, oui. Tu es arrivée à la soirée chez Siph. Tu t'es assise sur le divan et tu as prix une pierre, puis deux et un ci de suite en attend que quelqu'un me propose de danser avec toi surement. Tu étais alors ivres et tu es venus me voir en me dissent "Sébastien tu me promets de ne pas le dire à Unster, mais je crois que je l'aime ". Tu t'se alors écrouler par terre. Je penser que à cause de l'ivres tu divaguais et j'ai préféré te ramener chez toi avant que tu face quelque chose que tu risquée de regretter. Une fois arrivé, je t'ai couchée dans ton lit. Alors que j'allais partir tu t'es accroché à moi de tout tes force et tu m'as sortie avec une petite vois "tu peux rester ? J'ai peur du monstre dans le placard ". Tu ressembler tellement a un enfant avec ta bouille trop mignonne et ta vois enfantine. J'ai alors décidé de rester avec toi pour cette nuit. Je me suis coucher à coter de toi. Tu as mis tes main au tour de mes anche en te frottant a mon dos. Et tu m'as fait un énorme câlin en me disant "j'ai froid tu peux me réchauffer " et tu as mis une main sous mon t-shirt. J'ai entendu ta vois faible et tremblotante dire "je t'aime Unster est ce que toi aussi tu m'aime comme moi je t'aime " je me suis tourner pour te voir et donner ma réponse, mais les mots ne sortait pas et j'ai préféré t'embrasser longuement et amoureusement. Tu as enlevé ton t-shirt et fini d'enlever le mien, suite à ça et tu as commandé avec ta langue a jouée avec mes tentons qui avait durci.

Pendant que moi je jouer avec mes main dans tes cheveux, mais surtout ta frange blonde. Quand soudain j'ai sorti un petit gémissement que juste à ce moment-là j'étouffer entre mes lèvres. Tu m'as alors rembrasser en prenant mes mains pour les mettre sur ta nuque. Tu as alors commencé à ouvrir ma fermeture éclair, puis ta as baissai mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Puis tu as alors commencé à mettre mon membre dans ta bouche et me faire gémir en jouent avec le bout de mon membre avec ta langue. Je cris alors "je vais … " mais c'était trop tard tua alors enlever mon membre de ta bouche alors que je commencer a pleurait de plaisir. Tu m'as embrassé à nouveau, mais avec plus de plaisir. J'ai mis fin au baiser en sortant de ma poche un préservatif. Pendant que je la mettre tu as pris du lubrifient et tu as commencé à te masser les fesses et le rectum. Une fois que ça a était bon j'ai mis un doigt, puis deux et j'ai fait le ciseau pour l'élargir, pendant que tu étais en train d'essayer de t'agripper à moi. Quand j'ai mis le troisième doit. Tu as poussé un cri et tu as planté tes ongle dans mon dos de ma nuque jusqu'au bas de mon dos. J'ai alors enlevé mes doigts et j'ai mis mon membre dans ta brèche. Qui c'est séré, alors que le mien se gonfle en fessent des allait retour tout doucement et pas profondément en toi. Je tes alors fait des suçons et j'ai commencé à te mordre le cou en espèrent qu'aujourd'hui je puisse voire la morsure et que je me rappelle de cette nuits.

Il s'est alors arrêter dans son récit et fis un petit coup de langue sur la morsure. Mais NT ne repondit pas, ne bougeas même pas. Il reprit alors le récit un peut déçus.

-Tu m'a alors dit "s'il te plaies vas-y plus fort pour que j'en profite encore plus et que ça reste dans ma mémoire". J'ai alors serre tes fignes anches plus fort entre mes mains pour pouvoir te tenir plus fermement. Puis j'ai donnés des coups plus puissants et plus profonds en toi. Une fois que nous nous somme prix l'un est l'autre. Tu commencer a haletait. J'ai alors décidé d'arrêter, même si je s'avais très bien qu'aujourd'hui tu ne tant rappelleras plus. Et après tu connais la suite. Tu dois surement déteste maintenant que tu sais que j'ai profité de l'un de tes moment de faiblesse. Mais avant que tu me rejette entent qu'aman, mais sur tout …

Il n'eux pas le temps de finir que NT l'embrassa pour lui faire t'aire tous ces bêtise qu'il allait sortir.

-"je t'aime Unster alors arrête de te lancer des pic"

-"moi aussi je t'aime mon dresseur de Pokémons".

NT attrapas la main de son amant qui était tout rouge et qui allais commencer ca chocolatine. Et le tiras jusqu'au lit et lui dit

-"on remet ça comme tu me la demander tout ta leurs"


End file.
